weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hackeegee
Hackeegee is a Fakegee who loves hacking people. He hacked many computers with his computer virus. The thing about Hackeegee is, that no one has truly seen Hackeegee at all except Dr. Scientisteegee. His appearance is shown only as an estimation for what he might look like. Even groups like the AGD where he's even a part of doesn't know what he looks like since whenever he's recording himself he edits his voice, and covers his appearance in a black silhouette. Hackeegee's Creation Hackeegee was created when Dr. Scientisteegee accidently broke an eneegi flask (a chemical that make objects into Weegee Clones) on a hacked computer. The computer hacked Dr. Scientisteegee's lab, and Dr. Scientisteegee's android. As the android, he escaped his lab and disguised as a Fakegee. He also founded Geephone Sellers INC when he was disguised as a Fakegee. After Creation After he escaped from Dr. Scientisteegee he made a secret base of operations in an unknown warehouse. Where he set up a very large computer system, and also set several dangerous traps all around his secret warehouse. During his time, he spent his time hacking random people, when Hackeegee hacks someone's computer it's basically over for it, but he usually takes something for ransom. Strangely, he's never attacked any major governments, but it's estimated to be very disastrous as no one knows how to combat his virus... Weegee's Dethroning Once Weegee's Dethroning occurred, Hackeegee didn't really mind any of it. In fact it was mostly business as usual for Hackeegee. Although, once The Agency of Geeman Diversity came into power it seemed as if Hackeegee took a particular interest in them. Since one day, Agenteegee discovered a tape and gave it to Samaweegee and Galaxion. Together they watched the tape, and Hackeegee hidden from them spoke in the recording that he wanted to join the AGD for only one condition, and that was he could not be seen by anyone at all. Samaweegee, accepted as he thinks that having a top leveled hacker could be useful to use against the T.A.O.M.W. So throughout their meetings together Hackeegee only appears through live recordings of himself, yet is still hidden from them. Although, interested Galaxion had other plans for Hackeegee... Confrontation with Galaxion Soon after he had joined The AGD. He had a confrontation with Galaxion through a live recording. Galaxion told Hackeegee on how he was impressed with his abilities. Through their conversation they decided to help each other in their problems, and for the inevitable war that's going to happen between The AGD and the T.A.O.M.W. Galaxion recommended to Hackeegee that during the war he should hack into Cybergee, and use him as a weapon for theirs and the AGD's cause. On the other hand Hackeegee, wanted Galaxion to make Dr. Scientisteegee to join the AGD as the group is in desperate in need of a scientist. Finally, at the end of the conversation Galaxion asked for Hackeegee to search for any normal mortal who could've absorbed his soul, but in the end Hackeegee couldn't find anyone who fits the description. Leading Galaxion to believe the person who stole his soul, isn't anyone normal at all. Powers Teleportation Hack Stare: Turns people into a computer, then it formats. Hack Computer: Can hack almost every computer in existence. Hack Lazer: Makes a glitched version of a person or object Hack-explosion Category:Dr. Scientisteegee's Experiments Category:Fakegees Category:Weegees Category:Recolors Category:Hackers Category:Deceased